


permanet tristitia

by accidental_zombie



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	permanet tristitia

Although it was thought that the good Doctor had meant well, the fact remained that Victoria Stein grew into a woman trapped in a child’s body, one that was often wracked with unbearable pain. She saw the world in shades of red; most of her life was lived in barely controlled and unknowing insanity (at least to her). Unstable emotions plagued her, leading to the need for further medical treatments, the cycle stretching into years and beyond. In one moment of rare clarity, she killed her botched savior. In any other moments like that, all she would do is weep.

**Author's Note:**

> also found here: http://bravely-default.livejournal.com/1723.html


End file.
